


On the Menu

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: “Watch out for vampires that want to drink your blood.”





	On the Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Because Joss finding out Vlad has vampires that want to drink his blood would be amusing

I groaned, snuggling closer to the soothing warm body that was stroking my back. Something was bugging me though, even though I really liked my backing being stroke. I sighed, and opened my eyes, jolting fully awake as I realized that it was an hour before I normally got up for school, and I was still in Joss’s room. Shit. Nelly’s going to kill me.

                Beside me Joss sighed and pulled me closer to him. I winced. We’d only been talking, planning on ways to deal with the oncoming Slayer Apocalypse as we laid side by side on his bed. We weren’t supposed to fall asleep. No one was supposed to know we were together, especially not in a way that slayers or other vampires could find out.

                “Joss. Joss. I have to go,” I whispered.

                He groaned but blearily opened his eyes. “What time is it? The sun’s not up.”

                “It’s not up most of the time we go to school now. I should’ve left hours ago.”

                He sat up, and I slipped out of the bed, not leaving right away. I liked hanging around him. He laid back down, muttering in a mutinous tone. “Watch out for vampires that want to drink your blood. They like to lurk in the shadows at night.”

                I just stared at him, trying not to give into the laugh. “You like being able to tell me that, don’t you?”

                He rolled his head to grin at me. “You’re part vampire and still on the menu. It’s either be amused by it, or be extra pissed at them. I’ve been training to rein in the slayer violent principle for your more peaceful ideals. You’ll be back tonight?”

                I smiled at him, feeling a fluttery feeling in my stomach. “You know I will be. I always am.”

                Just as I reached the window, a thought occurred to me, and I turned back to him. “Joss? If we get through this, would you take me on an actual date?”

                He took a while just staring at the ceiling before he answered. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll see if… when we reach that point.”

 


End file.
